The Best Thing That Ever Happened To Her
by CoffeeWritingAddiction
Summary: Just a little one-shot to bring some holiday cheer to your lives. Lorna and Nicky holiday cheer, that is. Are there still people who ship them? I sure hope so. It's a Thanksgiving thankful fest in here. Happy Thanksgiving. :) Lorna/Nicky.


**Disclaimer: I don't own the show or the characters. All I own is the writing and story.**

**Author's note: I am beyond sorry for not updating any of my stories lately. Just life and work and being an adult is getting in the way of that sometimes, it seems. Who would have thought? But I've missed writing and thought why not start to get back into it by writing up a little holiday one-shot? Of course it's of Lorna and Nicky, just being all thankful for each other because they are soulmates. Wow. Very fluffy and mushi and fuzzy and stuff. I dedicate this Thanksgiving one-shot to my own soulmate, Kristina (ms antrop) who I love with all of my heart. The person I'm thankful for this holiday season. She's been helping me deal with many of my own personal issues. So thank you so very much, Kristina. You are the most amazing human being I've ever met. I love you. Anyway, here's the little story and I hope you all enjoy. Feel free to leave a review and let me know your thoughts. Thanks. Happy Thanksgiving everyone. Don't forget to be thankful. :)**

* * *

_The Best Thing That Ever Happened To Her_

Snow hit the ground outside and holiday tunes filled the air in the house. Lorna Morello smiled happily as she bounced around the kitchen preparing things for the big feast tomorrow. It was the best time of the year, indeed, she thought. The warm aroma of pumpkin seeped through the oven door as she peaked in on it. The top of it becomming a nice golden brown, just the way she liked it. She placed oven mits onto each of her hands and reached in to carefully take it out, placing it atop the stove.

She was so enthralled in her task that she hadn't even realized the door to the kitchen opening until she felt a pair of familiar arms wrap around her waist. Her brown orbs lighted up even more at her most desired sensation. "Nicky? I didn't even see ya come in," she commented with a laugh, throwing her own arms snugly around her neck.

Nicky chuckled and pecked her softly on the cheek. "You were too busy dancing around to this music, huh? It's okay, kid. I love watching ya get all focused on your favorite things. Could watch ya all day."

Lorna's cheeks flushed at the comment; she moved her face so that Nicky's lips met with her own and pressed them together in a loving kiss. After a moment, she pulled away and took a hold of the taller woman's hand, leading her to the stove. Her finger pointed excitedly at the fresh baked pie that sat on top of it. "What do ya think a this? It just came out-don't it smell good?"

"Mmm, it smells like Thanksgiving," the redhead smiled, eyeing the desert hungrily. She went to dip her finger in it when Lorna swatted it playfully away. A frown appeared.

"That's for tomorrow, Nicky. You have to wait - I don't want to have to tell Red that you left a fingerprint in the pie."

"Wait? Aw, come on. Can't I just have a little taste, kid? Don't ya love me?" She batted her eyes innocently at her brunette partner. Trying her best to convince her.

Lorna shook her head and covered the treat with plastic wrap. She turned around to focus back on her lover, reaching her hand out to place on one of her cheeks. A smile took form on her face. No one had the ability to make her heart flutter the way Nicky did. She never imagined she find her soulmate, let alone come to find out that special someone to be another woman. However, she wouldn't change that for anything. Wouldn't want anyone other than Nicky to be her soulmate.

"I love you very much," she murmured, breath warm over the other's lips.

Nicky reclaimed her earlier position and gently carried Lorna out of the kitchen towards the living room. She gazed down at the petite brunette, letting her eyes take in every inch of her - every centimeter. She didn't believe she would ever fall in love with another being. But Lorna Morello proved her wrong. Lorna Morello changed her life in ways she hadn't even thought imaginable. She showed her what love was, what it meant to love and be loved. What it meant to be truly and utterly happy. She wouldn't want to ever go back to a life without her Lorna. _Couldn't_.

"I love you too, doll. So much," she whispered, resting their foreheads tenderly together. Her lips brushed feathery against a pale forehead. "You're perfect in every way. You know that, yeah? My perfect Lorna."

"No," the brunette commented. She moved her head slightly to peer heavily into Nicky's orbs. Perfect was everything she was not. Not even close. She had plenty of imperfections, plenty of loose screws - baggage, brokenness.

Cupping a hand delicately around her cheek, Nicky nodded her head. "You're perfect, doll. You always will be to me. That's all that matters, yeah? You don't have to worry about anyone else's opinions because guess what? They don't love you the way I do. They don't know all that you've been through. Not like I have. And even that can't take away from the precious light that shines through your soul. You've taught me so much about love, whether ya realize that or not."

Those words only confirmed what Lorna already knew. The answer to what she was truly thankful for this year. Nicky Nichols was, indeed, the best thing to ever happen to her. All the people who came in and out of her life were just that - people. But Nicky? Nicky was differet, was special. Nicky showed her what it was like to be loved deeply and unconditionally. Showed her that she was more than other people's robot, that she was more than her mental illness. Nicky was forever her soulmate. The person she needed most in her life and she would always be thankful for having met her.

"_You_," she whispered, after the pair of them plopped down on the living room sofa.

Nicky arched an eyebrow in piqued interest. Arms wrapping tighter around the smaller woman. "What's that?"

Lorna smiled, already feeling the tears lining her eyes. _"You," _she repeated, looking up at her affectionately. "You are what I'm most thankful for this year, hon. You've really...you really are the light of my life. I-I don't think I'd be the same person without ya. I mean I-I've changed for the better because of you."

"_My sweet baby_," Nicky murmured, softly tucking a strand of hair behind her lover's ear. "You've always been a good person, baby...now ya just know that you're worthy of being loved and put first instead of being stepped on all the time, yeah? You are and will always be what I'm thankful for each year. God, Lorn, I love you so fucking much."

The brunette blushed a smile and gave a soft kiss to Nicky's lips. "You're the best thing that's ever happened to me. Happy Thanksgiving, my love."

"Happy Thanksgiving, baby," Nicky repeated back with a tender caress of her porcelain cheek. The best thing to ever happen to her was meeting Lorna Morello. She smiled at the thought and cuddled Lorna's head tenderly against her chest. Nothing made the holiday more meaningful than spending it with the woman she loved.


End file.
